


Until the Bitter End

by minimalcoloration



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt empty, hollow, like the empty bottles that were once filled with her favorite drink. What was that again? It was too hard to remember. Losing someone you love, it hurt, it hurt. She didn't mind though, right? She still believed in that false hope, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Bitter End

_The air too dense to breathe._

The only thing keeping her awake was the dripping of the water from the roof. Curled up with her back against the moist and cool wall, she looked up at the ragged and worn ceiling. The water made the air moist, and along with the dirt and filth of the rubble around her she found it hard to breathe. It was dark, the kind of dark that offered an eerie safety that could never be true. Although she wanted to run, run from the dark and dense building that had met it's match; her feet would not move, she was frozen.

_Bury me underneath._

No one was around, not even the birds that woke her up in the mornings. It was her, the walls, and the ceiling. It was calming, relaxing almost.

_The graveyard of bitter grief._

It was saddening, or it should have been. She cried, but she didn't cry. It left her, the happiness she once had, leaving her only the scarring pain of the sadness of this all. It was dreadful, and she wanted to cry, cry so hard that it would rewind time to the point so she could have changed the past. It would come after her next, and those vivid memories only brought more hurt on her.

_Cause they forsake and leave me._

Cursed, she was cursed. Fated to live a dreadful life and eternal pain for the rest of her life. It angered her, why, why, why was it her?! It could have been anyone but he had picked her to cast this horrid curse on. Stand. She wanted to stand, stand and destroy anything and everything she could. Tear apart the world that separated her from the ones who cursed her.

_Feeling so deceived._

They said she would be fine. They said nothing would happen. Lies, all of it. They lied to her, with their happy faces and cheerful voices. Nothing was okay, everything had happened. They had hurt her, hurt her with their pretty faces and bold lies. It was foolish to believe them, they who deceived her. They left her, they left her with this curse and her sadness, it was them, they did it.

_I ain't never got no belief._

Even though she couldn't move, even if she felt searing pain. The legs in front of her moved, making her rise from the floor, move away from the wall and towards the worn and torn door. She still believed in their lies, she could still make it, she could still say everything was okay. The pain was numbed out by the determination within her, she would make it. It was still okay, it was still okay.

_Why does it rain?_

The cool surface of the doors metal knob reminded her of the wall, and she spared one last look at it. The ceiling was still dripping. Only now it was falling on the spot in the floor where she once was. The rain only brought sadness. Why did it rain? The rain only brought sadness. Right?

_Am I all sane?_

The door loudly creaked open, but she didn't care. Stepping out into the rain she felt it hit her hoodie in a rhythmic pattern. When the door closed she felt part of her leave, and she strangely wanted it back. It was like she lost something important. She didn't care anymore though. It was going to be okay, it was going to be okay.

_Just cure this pain._

It returned, the pain. It returned, the sadness, the loneliness. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, hurt, hurt. She didn't stop, it hurts, but she didn't stop. The feet underneath her moved, moved along. She was used to it, the pain, she was used to it. It kept growing, taking every fiber of her being along with it. It hurt, it hurt allot. The feet underneath her did not stop through, and kept moving forward. Stop. She wanted them to stop. She wanted them to stop growing, stop hurting, she wanted to stop moving. She didn't.

_Am I insane?_

Sometimes, just sometimes, she would ask herself questions inside her head and respond to them as well. No one else would talk to her, not even the walls that greeted her in the mornings. It was normal though, it was okay, she would be fine. After all she's just like everyone else. She's just like everyone else…Right? Right?!

_Eroding to nothingness, I've got to fight and defend._

Leaving. The pain was leaving. It would come back though, it left with pieces of her, and would come back and take more. Slowly breaking her apart until nothing was left of her. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen. She would fight the pain, and she kept walking, the feet underneath her no longer hers. They belonged to the girl who was strong enough to fight the pain. They weren't hers, they weren't hers.

_Now that my heart is torn into pieces and never will it mend._

It hurt. It broke. The pain hurt her. It broke her. It took her and made her into something unspeakable. The hurt was irreversible. It made her into something horrendous. It made her into something unspeakable.

_I am loveless again._

She felt empty, hollow, like the empty bottles that were once filled with her favorite drink. What was that again? It was too hard to remember. Losing someone you love, it hurt, it hurt. She didn't mind though, right? She still believed in that false hope, right? Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. Wrote this at five in the morning. I hope it's not too noticeable hahaha... I hope you enjoyed this spur of the moment, loves.


End file.
